<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trollhunters...watch the show by puddlepuddle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129646">Trollhunters...watch the show</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddlepuddle/pseuds/puddlepuddle'>puddlepuddle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:26:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddlepuddle/pseuds/puddlepuddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trollhunters have choice...to watch the future...or deal with the present..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope I did well considering I had to start over again</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jim Lake was sitting on his bed, thinking about his recent meeting with the quagawumps, and Tobes pretending to be the shattered king. He had let Angor Rot get the stone. He had failed his quest. He shook his head, he would get it next time. Picking up his amulet, he stared at it. The amulet glowed, suddenly turning into a blinding flash. He opened his eyes to see that he was in a theater of sorts, as he looked closer he realised that he was surrounded by bodies, stirring bodies. "JIMBO?" A familiar voice shouted. "Tobes! What are we doing here?" He replied (Jim). "Jim?" His mother asked. "Mom!" He answered. Most of the people had sat up by now, and he realised that he knew everyone there.</p>
<p>List of people there (for now) :<br/>Jim<br/>Toby <br/>Jim's Mom<br/>Nana Domzalski<br/>Claire<br/>Claire's Mom<br/> All Teachers<br/>Eli<br/>Steve<br/>Mary<br/>Darcy</p>
<p>Everyone calmed down a bit and the huge screen flickered on. It read "Hello. I am Hiraeth and I mean you no harm. I am here to grant you a look into the future. Also, guests will be coming soon. I trust you to be nice to them and treat them with respect. They (well all apart from one who will be sectioned off with an unbreakable glass wall) do not wish to harm you. Good day." People murmured, but Jim found a remote by his side so he pressed the [yes] button. Another Flash and 5 trolls appeared. Well, 4 trolls were in the front of the cinema, And (you guessed it!) Bular was in his sectioned off area, along with Strickler. "Master Jim!" Blinky shouted. "Smells like cat." Aaarrrgghh said. "Blinkous if this is another one of your `experiments` I swear I will-" Vendel was cut off by Draal. "WHERE AM I?" Bular growled and said "TROLLHUNTER! COME AND FIGHT ME!" The people were screaming, it was absolute chaos. Until one boy (Jim) said "People- PEOPLE!" They turned to face him. "These are my friends, Blinky, Aaarrrgghh, Draal and Vendel. They are safe any they wont hurt you. Calm down. And the other one is sectioned off." People calmed down after that. The screen flickered on, showing the Netflix logo. Some invisible force logged in and selected the profile named "Hiraeth" with a picture of Draal. "WHY AM I UP THERE? I AM HERE!" Draal growled. "Its just a picture-" Jim replied. The screen showed "Trollhunters: Tales of arcadia and something pressed play.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. NOT AN UPDATE JUST YET WAIT AN HOUR OR SO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HEY GUYS! I HAVE GOTTEN OVERWHELMING SUPPORT ON THE PROLOGUE SO I HAVE DECIDED TO CONTINUE THROUGH WITH IT. TO BE HONEST WITH YOU ALL I REALLY WASNT GOING TO FINISH IT (OR DO IT TBH WITH THAT MATTER) BUT WITH THE AMOUNT OF KUDOS I HAVE GOTTEN ON THIS I HAVE DECIDED TO DO IT. IM NOT SURE IF U WILL EVEN SEE THIS PEOPLE WHO GAVE ME KUDOS, SINCE ITS BEEN A WHILE. BUT I HOPE YOU WILL BECAUSE IM ACTUALLY GOING TO DO IT. GIVE ME AN HOUR OR TWO AND YOU WILL HAVE A CHAPTER- OR MAYBE TWO.</p><p>-AUTHOR :)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>